Heated Emotions
by Oboebyrd
Summary: The Titans have been infected with a strange virus that makes them act out slightly... unnatural... emotions.
1. Looking forward to a little rest

**_Emotions_**

****

_::Sings:: I do not OOOOWWWWWNNN!!!! I will foolishly write this one as I go along instead of all at once like my other two fics. So I don't know how long it will be. I don't know when I'll finish it. Let's see how this turns out… together. ^_^_

_~~~~~_

_Chapter 1_

_~~~~~_

_Robin sighed in relief as the Titan's Tower came into view. He was_ *exhausted*… he had spent an entire week training with Batman, and was now looking forward to some rest and relaxation. A little game playing, maybe some quality time with Starfire… anything BUT the action and adventure filled week he had just escaped from. He walked into the Titan's Tower, dragging his feet, he was so tired. It was oddly quiet… he would have expected at least Starfire would be there to greet him.

He walked into the Common's Room- and stopped, gaping in surprise. 

_Cyborg had Raven in a bone-crushing hug. Her face was turning an unnatural shade of purple, her eyes were bugging out of her head, and an idiot grin was plastered on her face._

_"Um… Cyborg?" Robin asked hesitantly._

_"Buddy!"__ Cyborg exclaimed, dropping Raven. He raced over and gave Robin a rib-crushing hug of his own._

_Robin's brain screamed at his legs to run, but he couldn't. His feet pedaled helplessly in the air. "Augh! Cyborg!" He gasped between gritted teeth, "put me down!"_

_Cyborg did as Robin told. Robin fell onto his back on the ground, gasping for air and glaring up at the big metal man. "How are ya?" Cyborg asked cheerfully._

_"Not so well, actually," Robin said, his eyes narrowed._

_Lying on the ground and gasping for air next to him, Raven burst into hysterical laughter. Robin jumped to his feet with a shout of shock, and stared down at Raven, who was clutching her stomach and laughing wildly. However, she did not look amused- in fact, she looked like she was about to murder someone.._

_"Uh…" Robin said intelligently. "Something funny?"_

_"I… hehe… cannot… hahaha… breathe!" Raven said, and continued laughing. She didn't look entirely too happy about it, however._

_Robin was silent for a minute. "Riiiight…" he said, and then, "where are Starfire and Beast Boy?"_

_"Don't know where Star went! Beast Boy's hiding in his room! Do you want me to get him?" Cyborg asked with a big grin. He was getting a little too close. Robin backed away._

_"Gee, I wonder WHY he's hiding," Robin muttered, and shrugged. "I'll go find him… Cyborg, you stay here, and… don't break anything. Especially not Raven."_

Cyborg gave Robin two big thumbs-up. Robin gritted his teeth together and started up the stairs.

Beast Boy's door was closed. Cautiously, Robin knocked. There was a long silence from within, and then Beast Boy whispered, "you touched my door…"

More warning signals were shooting through Robin's brain. "What?" He asked.

The door was suddenly flung open. Beast Boy leapt out. He was wrapped in what appeared to be cyran-wrap and had a bottle of Lysol. "It's dirty! DIRTY! Do you know how long I spent cleaning that?" He freaked, spraying the door with Lysol. His eyes traveled towards Robin. "You're dirty too!" He screamed, and sprayed Robin in the face with Lysol.

Robin spent the next three minutes rolling around on the ground rubbing at his eyes and screaming in agony. By the time he managed to sit up, Beast Boy's door was locked and Starfire was standing overhead.

  
"Robin! I heard your screams of agony. Do you require assistance?" Starfire asked sweetly.

Robin sighed in relief. At least Starfire seemed normal... "Thanks Star… I think I'm okay… what's going on with these guys?"  
  
"I believe Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy have all lost control of their sanity," Starfire said with a huge grin.

It was a somewhat unnaturally large and psychotic grin, and Robin realized that Starfire, perhaps, was *not* okay. "What happened to them?"

"Cyborg was attacked by a strange green metal insect. It sprayed green powder in his face. He gave Raven and Beast Boy and I hugs of friendship and Raven and Beast Boy also began to act strangely! THOSE IDIOTS!" The grin plastered on Starfire's face dropped away. "I believe I too am beginning to be affected!" She wailed. "I have tried to be happy to not be mad but it has not worked!" 

  
"Okay, just calm down, Starfire, I'm sure we can figure this out," Robin said calmly. "Why didn't you call before now?"

"I attempted to call, but Beast Boy does not allow us to touch the phone receiver," Starfire said. She had forced the psychotic grin back onto her face, "nor most of the door knobs."

"Okay. That's alright. Well, obviously we have to find whatever caused this-" 

"It was a green insect-like robot,"

"Right, and find out how to reverse the effects," Robin finished. "Let's see if the team is up to it…" 

He turned hesitantly towards Beast Boy's door. Starfire tugged on his shirt. "Please, Robin, do not incite more of Beast Boy's stinging-spray wrath!" 

Robin decided leaving Beast Boy out of this particular mission- for now- was probably a good idea. He headed back downstairs. There, he found a scene of utter chaos. Furniture was strewn crazily all over. The couch went flying past Robin and Starfire, shrouded in black energy, and struck Cyborg, who stumbled back a few steps.

"Aww that was a really GOOD shot, R!" Cyborg said happily, rubbing his head.

A book went flying across the room and bounced harmlessly off of his metal skull. Raven was standing all the way across the room, laughing like a lunatic, and glaring at Cyborg. "You stay… hehe… back," she said threateningly, and the television began to shake.

This got through. "Okay, I'll just be right here," Cyborg said, and sat down on the ground. 

"Uh… guys?" Robin said cautiously.

Cyborg's eyes traveled lazily over towards the doorway. A look of utter glee invaded his features. "Robin! Star! You're back!" he exclaimed, and jumping up, darting towards them.

The TV crashed into him and sent him flying through the wall.

  
"Raven!" Starfire protested. "That is not the happy way which we treat friends!"

Raven was now curled up on the ground, laughing hysterically.  _"Ha… I've never been… ha ha ha… more miserable… he he… in my life!" She said, apparently in her own defense, for Starfire was glaring at her, arms crossed._

_"That is no excuse for hitting Cyborg with the electronic pleasure device!" Starfire exclaimed._

_  
Raven howled with laughter. Robin turned slightly red. "Starfire… *please* just call it the TV…"_

_"DO NOT CORRECT ME!" Starfire shrieked. Then she clapped both hands over her mouth. "Oh! I am sorry! I did not mean to yell…"_

_"That's alright, Star," Robin said, sounding entirely too world-weary. He shot Cyborg a suspicious look as the metal-man walked back into the room. "Listen, guys, we're going to go find out about whatever did this to you all…"_

_"Did what?" Cyborg asked cheerfully. He was edging towards Starfire. Starfire was edging away. _

_Robin sighed. "Whatever made you all act so… crazy!" He exclaimed._

_  
"I feel great!" Cyborg exclaimed. "I love you all!"_

_"Yes. And that's a problem," Robin said dryly. "Now come on… let's go. Where did you find this 'green bug', Starfire?"_

_"Insect.__ Green insect," Starfire corrected cheerfully._

_"Whatever. Where did you find it?" Robin asked._

_"Where we were attacked!"__ Starfire chirped.  
  
"And where was that?" Robin asked, an edge to his voice now.  
  
"DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME!" Starfire screamed, two large balls of green energy suddenly clutched in her hands._

_Robin backed away, a nervous grin on his face. "Uh… I'm sorry…" he began. _

_All hope looked lost. And then, Beast Boy suddenly bounded out of nowhere, a bottle of Lysol in each hand. He was spraying everything around him. Starfire just happened to be first. _

_As she ran back and forth, screaming bloody murder and, blindly trying to hit Beast Boy with green energy balls, Raven slid up alongside Robin. With a slight chuckle she mumbled, "Let's go…" _

_~~End part 1~~ _


	2. What is an 8 letter word for rage?

**_Emotions_**

****

_Still don't own. Short chapter. _

_~~~~~_

_Chapter 2_

_~~~~~_

Robin followed the giggling Raven through the streets of the fair city, a grim look on his face. This was a bad day. All he wanted to do was rest and now he was trudging down the streets with a laughing Raven and, of course, Cyborg…

…Cyborg was skipping along behind the both of them, humming a merry tune and waving to everyone who passed. People were keeping a wide berth of them, however- after all, it wasn't hard to hear Cyborg coming, as his light and joyful skipping sounded more like someone throwing garbage cans down stairs.

Robin wanted nothing more than to scream at Cyborg to walk like a normal human. But the last time he had said anything to Cyborg, Cyborg had tried to hug him.

So silence, in this case, was probably best.

Between fits of laughter, Raven had tried to elaborate on what Starfire had already told him. They had been breaking up a bank robbery, involving Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo- nothing too difficult, as three teen-villains had lost the edge of surprise that they had had when first attacking the Titans. 

However, that was when one of Gizmo's little gadgets ("Gizmo, what a sweet kid," Cyborg mumbled happily) had attached itself to Cyborg's face and doused the half-metal man with some sort of powder. After that, the H.A.E.Y.P. members had run off, leaving a very confused and annoyed Cyborg, and the rest of the team, behind. 

From the way Raven was telling the story, Robin half expected there to be a punch-line attached. 

"So you didn't think anything of that powder until Cyborg started acting strange?" Robin asked.

Raven shook her head. Her lips were pressed grimly together to hold back a laugh. "No…" she mumbled after a second, "we assumed it was a stun-spray, or something of the like that backfired," she told him. And then gave a particularly loud and obnoxious guffaw. Cyborg laughed merrily along with her.

Raven gave Robin a very sympathetic look, undermined somewhat by the fact that she was still chortling merrily. "Cyborg touched you so you're going to start showing symptoms fairly soon…" she managed to spit out through her laughter.

"Hopefully not," Robin said, evenly, shuddering at the very thought, "maybe it's worn off of Cyborg."

"Are you my friends?" Cyborg asked, staring dreamily at nothing.

Raven and Robin both ignored him. "It appears to get worse the longer it infects you," she giggled, and looked truly disgusted at the idea.

"Are you my friends?" Cyborg repeated. 

"Yes," Robin said evenly, "don't worry, I'm sure there's some sort of cure. Maybe it just wears off."

"When? If it doesn't wear off soon, Starfire is going to blow up the Tower," Raven chuckled, "or she'll kill Beast Boy."

Robin was silent for a moment. "Do you think it was okay to leave them there together? One of the two of them might be killed."

"Who cares," Raven said, darkly sarcastic, and then laughed  
  
"I do! They're my friends," Cyborg noted.

"Here it is," Raven said, and then laughed merrily. She clamped both hands over her mouth. Soft, whimper-like giggles escaped from between her lips. Robin shook his head.

Cyborg giddily laughed and slapped Raven on the back so hard she let out a yelp and was knocked face-first onto the ground. She jumped up, laughing hysterically, and began to hit Cyborg with every nearby object her powerful telekinesis could grab. Robin ignored them both and began investigating the area.

Broken windows had already been repaired, the shattered glass replaced. Nevertheless, there were a few tell-tale signs that a major fight had gone down here- enormous cracks in the concrete in the shape of Mammoth's mighty fists, for example. He continued wandering, looking for some sign of whatever had attacked Cyborg- nothing. Whatever had done it had either been picked up by Gizmo or had been utterly destroyed. Robin sighed.

Cyborg hit the nearby wall- Raven giggled, and Cyborg laughed merrily, not at all hurt, or at least pretending not to be. Robin sighed. "I think we're going to have to catch up with the H.A.E.Y.P. team itself," he said, keeping back a yawn, "because they didn't leave anything note worthy here.

"Cyborg is not in a proper state to fight," Raven giggled.

Robin nodded, working very hard to keep from rolling his eyes. "Neither are you, really," he said. Raven nodded, though her glare was frighteningly dark. "But I know someone who is…"

Within minutes the tree were heading back towards Titan's Tower. Even before they reached the island they could easily see the holes blasted in the side of the tower. Starfire had obviously vented some of her rage. Robin gave a shuddering sigh- what else could possibly happen?

Another blast of green energy suddenly knocked out half a floor of the Tower. A green sparrow came rocketing out of the tower, just ahead of the blast, and dove down towards Robin, the giggling Raven, and the cheery Cyborg. Beast Boy landed in front of them, turning back to his human form. The Changeling looked terrified. "Help! She's making a huge mess! There's dust everyone!" He cried.

Obviously he wasn't frightened for the same reason the rest of his teammates would have been.

Starfire came rocketing out of the hole she had just created, a ball of energy in either hand, her eyes glowing dangerously green, and a look of rage on her golden face. She stopped short when she saw that Beast Boy was hiding behind Cyborg. "GET OUT HERE AND FACE ME!" Starfire screamed.

Beast Boy cowered, wiping at his hands compulsively.

"Uh, Star? Please don't hurt Beast Boy," Robin said evenly.  
  
"AND WHY NOT?" Starfire shrieked.

Raven had her teeth clenched together and had tried to hold back her giggling, but could control herself no longer and burst into laughter. With a cry of rage Starfire started throwing starbolts at the Telekinetic. Raven threw up a shield of darkness around her- when Starfire's attack relented, the shield faded, and Raven had wisely disappeared. Robin rather wished *he* could disappear right about now…

"Starfire… come on. We have someone who you should REALLY be angry at…" Robin said slowly.

"And who is that?" Starfire demanded.

"The ones who started this whole mess… come on…" Robin said.

He turned and led the prancing Cyborg, the fuming Starfire, and the twitching Beast Boy back towards the city. "I love field trips!" Cyborg exclaimed, and tried to capture Robin in another friendly hug. Robin ducked quickly away.

There were limits to Robin's patience and he was quickly reaching them.

He hated days like this.

~~End part 2~~


	3. Tag you're it

**_Emotions_**

****

_Don't own Titans. But I own everything else. Yes. I even own you._

_The 8-letter word for rage is, of course, Starfire… just a little joke…_

_~~~~~_

_Chapter 3_

_~~~~~_

Where did Raven go? Why did she disappear? Even though her laughter creeped him out, at least she still seemed somewhat sane…

…Robin sighed. Self-pity. He was feeling a lot of it just about now, and he wasn't quite sure why. No… he knew exactly why. The 'Emotion Virus' was getting to him too. Robin only hoped he could find out how to reverse this before he began wallowing in complete depression. If that was, in fact, the emotion he was currently getting.

He couldn't doubt that it was… after all, he had such horrible luck… stuck with all of these miserable curses to figure out… Robin smacked the heel of his hand against his forehead. That didn't really chase out the depression, but it hurt, and made Starfire laugh viciously.

"I could do that for you, you know," she cackled, her eyes glowing green with pure evil.

"I'm sure you could," Robin mumbled. 

He hoped that H.A.E.Y.P. would be at their usual hang-out… if he didn't find the evil trio, and soon, Starfire was likely to start blasting holes in whatever was near her. She looked ready to fight and wasn't pleased about the delay. 

"When are we going to arrive at our destination?" She asked, for the fifth time since they had set out from the Tower.

"Soon," Robin assured her. "So don't hurt anyone."

Starfire glared at him, but remained silent. And thankfully, did not gesture threateningly at him like she had the last four times. Robin gave a shuddering sigh. Why did Starfire hate him so much? She was supposed to be his friend. Everyone hated him. No one liked him…

Robin wiped a tear from his eye, gritted his teeth together, and continued resolutely ahead. He was NOT going to let this emotion virus get to him! All of these troubling thoughts were preposterous! 

A starbolt fired behind him, blowing out a chunk of concrete and making Beast Boy shriek in terror. Starfire cackled evilly, and shouted some rather vile words he would not have guessed she knew at the green shapeshifter. Robin ignored it all and continued on.

Cyborg was standing much too close to him. Robin gritted his teeth together, and sped up a little, trying to put some distance between himself and the metal man. It didn't work. Cyborg kept pace disturbingly well. 

The H.A.E.Y.P. member's hideout came into view- a run down old buildings, which had once been a factory but now seemed completely deserted. Anyone who bothered to pay attention in this city, though, knew that the inside was just as lush and filled with loot as just bout any other place imaginable. Robin had known about this hideout for awhile- but attacking the enemy in their own hideout was very unsafe. Positively stupid, if one didn't have… well… a raging Tamaeraen on their side… Robin glanced back towards Starfire.

"There it is," he said, very unenthusiastically.

There was suddenly a hole in the wall. Starfire went flying inside, screaming in rage. After a minute, Robin could hear her bellow, "THERE IS NO ONE OCCUPYING THIS BUILDING!"

The building was suddenly missing a floor. It should have known better than to disappoint Starfire. 

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all watched Starfire turn the building into rubble. Robin didn't really see any point in trying to stop her- after all, if he DID, she would quite possibly decide to turn HIM into rubble. He didn't want that… but he probably deserved it… he was such a horrible leader and always let his- Robin gritted his teeth together. He was *not* going to let this get to him!

Jinx was suddenly standing next to him, staring up at the ruin Starfire was quickly making of their hide out. Robin glanced over- and did a double take. "Hey!" He yelped in surprise.

"I worked so hard decorating that…" she said regretfully, and threw a pink curse at the building.

The foundations collapsed, trapping Starfire inside. Jinx turned towards Robin, prepared to hurl a curse in his face- and was suddenly scooped up into a bear-hug. "It was so nice of you to help Starfire!" Cyborg cried, little hearts in his eyes.

Jinx immediately freaked out. "Get off of me you big lummox!" She shrieked.

"Are you my friend?" Cyborg asked dreamily.

"AAUGGHH!!! Help me!" Jinx screeched.

"Alright, Jinx, tell me about this emotion virus, and how to reverse it. And do it fast," Robin said, grievously. He really couldn't work up any sort of aggression anymore… 

"Oh PLEASE!" Jinx shouted. "Do you honestly think I came here ALONE?"

"Look out! He didn't wash his haaaands!" Beast Boy shrieked. Robin turned, and vaulted over Mammoth's head as the monster of a man came barreling towards him. 

Gizmo appeared on the other side, four metallic legs growing from his backpack. He had a huge grin on his face. "Hey there, loser!" He exclaimed. Enormous ray guns popped up at the edge of each of the metallic legs.

"Beast Boy, he's dirty! Dirty! Clean him up!" Robin shouted.

  
"Dirty…" Beast Boy said with a twitch, looking up from where he had been spraying a block of concrete with his Lysol. His nervous twitch slowly transferred to Gizmo. "Dirty!" he shouted, and flew at Gizmo, suddenly a great green eagle, Lysol cans clutched in both powerful talons.

Gizmo blinked, obviously, for one disastrous second, not really sure what Beast Boy was actually planning to do. And then he just made a run for it.

Mammoth was trying to pry a grinning Cyborg's arms away from the wriggling Jinx. He wasn't having much luck at all- Cyborg's hugs of friendship were too powerful for even Mammoth to break. The collapsed building alongside them suddenly surged with green energy as Starfire freed herself- and with a scream of rage, she launched herself at Mammoth.

He didn't stand a chance.

Robin was also giving chase to Gizmo, now- if they were going to find out what, exactly, was up, they needed the one who had quite probably caused it all. But Gizmo didn't want to get anywhere near Beast Boy and his dangerous Lysol… Robin couldn't blame him… after all, who wanted to be miserable… like Robin was every day…

Robin choked back a sob.

Beast Boy had caught up with Gizmo- wings could always outrace their ground-bound quarry. He now had Gizmo curled up on the ground, begging for mercy, and now remarkably free of various (and not necessarily ALL harmful) bacteria and viruses. 

  
"Okay, Beast Boy, I think he's… er… clean…" Robin began.

  
"NO! DIRTY!" Beast Boy was foaming at the mouth.

"Look- someone didn't wash their hands coming out of the bathroom!" Robin exclaimed, pointing towards someplace in the distance.

  
Beast Boy was gone in a flash.

"Okay, Gizmo… tell me what you did… and how to reverse it," Robin sobbed.

Gizmo gave Robin a contemptuous look- Robin knew exactly why- he was crying, now. But as miserable and pathetic as Robin felt, he kept one hand on a birdarang. Just in case Gizmo tried anything.   
  
"Fine… FINE! I got the powder from someone else, alright? I can't micro-engineer viruses! Not yet at least… and he was the only one I knew who could?" Gizmo exclaimed.

  
"Where do I find this guy?" Robin asked, his voice pitifully weak, but his eyes hard.

"Like I'm going to help you! Find it yourself!" Gizmo exclaimed.

Robin sneered, now, managing to chase back some of his depression. "I think you ARE going to help us, Gizmo… want to know why?" 

"Why?" Gizmo asked, now looking slightly nervous.

"Because both Mammoth and Jinx have already touched Cyborg, so they'll have this virus too," Robin took off his glove and poked Gizmo in the forehead, "and because… tag, you're it…"

~~End part 3~~


	4. In which Raven loses it entirely

**_Emotions_**

****

_Don't own Titans. Robin is clever, no?_

_~~~~~_

_Chapter 4_

_~~~~~_

'Everyone leads me everywhere,' Robin thought with a dismal sigh. 'I never lead the way… it's always someone else… what kind of leader am I?' A wrenching sob escaped his lips.

"Gee, I'm so glad I'm helping YOU, cry baby…" Gizmo grumbled. 

"Shut up and keep on moving," Robin snapped.

Gizmo continued to mumble under his breath, but did as he was told. Robin, after all, was only a few steps behind him, and keeping a watchful- though tear-stained- eye on his every movement. Cyborg was still crushing Jinx. Mammoth was one big bruise, and walked in front of Starfire, head down, looking defeated. Starfire had a vicious smile on her face.

Robin hadn't really taken the time to collect Beast Boy before they set out. Now he wished that he had. After all, if this biochemist- or whatever he was- had the antidote on hand, he was probably going to need all of them to make it work.

And where was Raven? Usually when she abandoned them, she didn't stay away for so long… she had probably left because she hated him… everyone hated him- Robin was now crying freely. Gizmo, Jinx, and Starfire all looked disgusted. Starfire, especially- oh, he did not want Starfire to think any less of him- Robin began sobbing hysterically.

"I should be the leader," Starfire grumbled.

"Wrong," Raven giggled, appearing from the shadows alongside them, "you are the least likely to serve adequately as the leader of this team," she ducked as a starbolt went flying past her head. 

Just behind Raven came Beast Boy, looking ashamed. His hands and feet had been wrapped in bandages.  "You… you… you found Beast Boy!" Robin sobbed. He was such a horrible leader! He had lost Beast Boy and hadn't bothered to go find him and now Raven had done what he *should* have done from the start! 

"You guys left Beast Boy trying to clean the underside of a moving bus…"

Robin's wailing increased ten-fold.

"…and it was a good thing that that bus was approaching a stop sign when…" Raven stopped her giggling tirade, for a minute, "please stop crying, it is disturbing, me," Raven said, and proved that by laughing.

"You're all a bunch of lunatics!" Jinx screamed, struggling against Cyborg's grip. 

"No, we're all a bunch of friends!" Cyborg exclaimed cheerfully, giving Jinx a warm and loving snuggle that nearly popped her eyes out of her head. 

Raven was staring at them all, her lips pressed together, whimpering laughs escaping against her will. "Where is it that we are going?" She asked between clenched teeth.

There followed a very long pause, in which Robin sobbed, Cyborg grinned cheerfully, Jinx struggled to breath, and Starfire grabbed Beast Boy by the front of his shirt and began to shake him. Mammoth still looked downcast. 

"We're going to find a way to reverse this whole virus thing," Gizmo said, in annoyance, when no one else spoke.

Her restraint apparently over run, Raven suddenly fell over, clutching at her stomach and rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically. Unlike the last few times, however, she didn't seem to be able to stop herself. They all stared at her for a few minutes… "This isn't a good sign," Jinx said, somewhat fearfully, when Raven did not stop laughing at her face began to turn slightly red.

"This virus probably gets worse the longer it has effect," Robin sniffled, with a glance over at the widely-grinning Cyborg- and at Jinx. "It may actually become permanent."

Jinx began squirming. "Promise not to try and run away?" Robin whimpered.  
  
"I never was going to try to in the first place! Just make this out-dated microwave let go of me!" Jinx shouted.

"Cyborg- put her down. Anyway, you need to carry Raven," Robin whimpered, with a glance over at Raven, who was still laughing hysterically- and trying to breathe at the same time. Why did SHE get to be so happy? HE wanted to be as happy as SHE was.

"We're going to take that lunatic along with us?" Starfire hissed. She was strangling Beast Boy. Beast Boy had obviously forgotten he could change forms.

"Starfire, DROP," Robin commanded, managing to make his voice slightly less shaky. He couldn't bear to think of what would happen if the entire team was stuck this way… he'd be even more miserable then that he was now… not that he didn't DESERVE to be miserable… 

Robin began wailing again. Jinx fell into step alongside Mammoth. "This day SUCKS," she mumbled.

  
Mammoth nodded miserably. 

Gizmo continued down the path, every few minutes casting glances behind him. Robin was still sobbing. Cyborg had a huge grin on his face and was occasionally laughing along with the now incoherent Raven. Mammoth and Jinx both looked downcast- Starfire marched behind them, a militant look of pride on her face at having subdued her enemies. Beast Boy darted all over, spraying various things with his cans of Lysol. 

Robin didn't want to be the leader of this particular team.

Gizmo led them to a series of buildings built up along the edge of the river. "It's in there…" he said, pointing to a complex ringed in barbed wire. A few armed guards stared suspiciously at the teens. Robin cautiously approached the fence. 

"Hello," he whimpered, trying to keep his voice steady, "it's very important that we talk to… to…" he glanced over towards Gizmo. "what was this guys name again?" 

"What are you talking about?" Gizmo demanded. 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Robin whirled completely around to face Gizmo, tears streaming down his face.

Gizmo thought about it for a few minutes. "Actually… no… wait! I know! Er…"

  
"Don't play games with Robin!" Starfire screamed, grabbing the small genius by the front of his shirt and shaking him wildly.

A few more guards had come up. Cyborg waved at them. "Hi!" He said happily.

Raven continued laughing hysterically. 

"I'm not playing games, I… I really don't…" Gizmo said helplessly. 

"How could he have gotten affected already?" Jinx asked, an edge of panic in her voice. "He was just touched!"

  
"Oh! I know this one! The more advanced the disease, the more contagious it is!" Gizmo exclaimed.

"What's the name of the doctor?" Robin demanded through tears and clenched teeth.

"I don't remember!" Gizmo shouted.

"We're doomed… we're doomed, we're doomed!" Jinx exclaimed, running in circles around Mammoth. Mammoth was staring at his teammates in obvious surprise. 

"Guys…" he began. 

"Panicking isn't going to help anything!" Robin cried.

  
Beast Boy looked horrified. "Dust! You're stirring up dust! Dust! Stop it! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Cyborg began to sing a happy song. Raven was still laughing. Starfire began screaming insults at Mammoth, who just stared at her, obviously not impressed. During this tangled mass of confusion, a short and unimpressively garbed man approached, standing just on the other side of the gate.

"Ah… I can see my emotion virus works better than even *I* would have guessed," he said.

Immediately all activity stopped- except for Raven and Cyborg- both of whom now seemed beyond reach. Raven continued laughing hysterically, gasping for air between each laugh, and Cyborg still sang his happy little tune.

  
"So you're the one who made this virus!" Robin exclaimed, darting up to the fence, a birdarang clasped in his hand and tears falling freely down his face. 

The doctor smiled somewhat reassuringly. "Yes, yes, I am the one… and I have an antidote. Worry not- you and all your friends will be restored within a few days time. Come with me," he said.

The fence opened and one by one the Teen Titans filed inside. 

~~End part 4~~


	5. Epilogue

**_Emotions_**

****

_Still don't own! But then again, I'm not trying very hard. If I REALLY tried, then I would create a magical spell to trade bodies with the person who does own them and… ::Trails off, ranting maniacally:: _

_~~~~~_

_Epilogue_

_~~~~~_

Back at the Titan's Tower at last.

Robin reclined on the couch, feet up, hands behind his head, watching the television. At long last, he could relax… well, almost entirely.

He still found himself sobbing at every slightly emotional commercial that came on, but that couldn't be helped. 

Beast Boy went running past. The green changeling hadn't quite gotten over his own little foibles… he had washed the dishes three times, and it looked like he was going back for another shot at them. Robin could hardly contain a laugh…

…next to him on the couch, Cyborg *did* laugh, a little too merrily. "Do you want help Beast Boy?" he called after the changeling.

  
"No!" Beast Boy shrieked. 

  
Cyborg shrugged, and leaned back. "Sure was nice of that nice doctor to help us out, wasn't it?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yeah…" Robin said, somewhat vaguely, trying very hard not to concentrate on anything that Cyborg said, unless that invoked a 'hug of friendship'. And even though Cyborg had mostly recovered from his love of the entire world, they were still a little too metallic and they still… hurt.

Raven had locked herself up in her room. Robin doubted he would see her until the last of the laughter had been *thoroughly* cleared from her mind.

Starfire went flying past, her face grim. Robin glanced over- but couldn't work up the effort to ask her what she was doing. 

A few minutes later, he found out. Starfire came trotting up to both Robin and Cyborg, a massive bowl of green… something… held out in her hands. "I present to you the pudding of apology!"

"The pudding of *what*?" Robin asked.

"The pudding of apology! I must… grrr…" her face clouded over for a minute, and then with disturbing speed returned to an exuberant smile, "…*apologize* for my previous actions. Please- accept my apology!"

Robin held back for a minute, remember the fiasco with the 'pudding of sorrow'. Cyborg, however, grabbed a spoon and shoveled a fair portion of it into his mouth. For one minute, he chewed. For one minute, he stopped moving.

Then he jumped up and ran from the room.

Starfire held out the bowl to Robin. Robin regarded it cautiously. Starfire was grinning at him- but the longer he delayed, the more forced that grin appeared.  
  
"Please accept my apology!" She exclaimed, her face becoming decidedly dark.

"Ok…" Robin said hesitantly, taking a spoon. He took a taste of it- waves of revulsion worked their way through his system. But Starfire was now standing directly overhead, staring down at him menacingly.

"It's… great!" Robin exclaimed, but the combination of his lingering sadness and the actual ghastliness of the pudding made his voice dangerously shaky.

Starfire didn't seem to notice. She grinned, and flounced happily away. A few minutes later, he could hear her offering the pudding to the unsuspecting Beast Boy. 

Robin leaned back, and flipped contentedly through the channels. Another psychotic caper solved.

And one day… *maybe* to rest before another psychotic caper came along.

~fin~ 


End file.
